A disk apparatus, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD) includes, as an example, various movable components, such as magnetic disks disposed within a casing, a spindle motor that supports the magnetic disks and drives the magnetic disks to rotate, an actuator assembly that supports magnetic heads, a voice coil motor that drives this actuator assembly, and the like. Furthermore, the HDD includes a collection filter (such as a circulation filter) that captures dust generated within the casing due to operation of the movable components. An HDD that uses an electrostatic filter as the collection filter has been proposed.
Normally, the collection filter is installed within the casing so that the collection filter is sandwiched between a top cover and a base of the casing. Meanwhile, the number of magnetic disks included in HDDs is on the increase, to expand a memory capacity of HDDs. To accommodate a larger number of magnetic disks in the casing, it is generally necessary to make a wall thickness of the base thinner. A thinner wall thickness causes a corresponding reduction in strength of the base. Owing to this, with the collection filter sandwiched between the top cover and the base of the casing, a load acts on the base that can potentially deform the base.
Moreover, to prevent the deformation of the casing during a repair of the HDD, disassembly is complicated because it is necessary to peel off the collection filter (which is stuck on an inner surface of the casing with an adhesive) from the casing and discard the collection filter when mounted components are washed during the repair.